The Frappuccino Logs
by HAPPEHFUNTIEMS
Summary: Velvet Scarlatina, journalistic trouble-finder. Blake Belladonna, the Menagerie Chieftain's only child. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Corporation. There's little they have in common, save for one thing... that this was all, without a shadow of a doubt, Yang's fault. (Blake/Velvet/Weiss)
1. CHPTR I - First Year, Redux

**20th September, 8:37am**

* * *

 **Velvet Scarlatina**  
 _You've been friends for more than a year._  
 _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._  
 _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

looking forward to your ~first day at school~?

 **Velvs:**

of course

if it was ACTUALLY my first day

instead im just experiencing the most intense bout of deja vu

im not even like

nervous abt it?

im just already exhausted at the thought of another year of ughghghgh

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you're the one who changed course B)

or do you regret it already

 **Velvs:**

there was literally no price too steep to be free from the claws of academic racism!

i wouldve handed over my first and second and maybe also my third born

if thats what they wanted from me

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

okay but

what use would they have for three babies

is my question

 **Velvs:**

? to suck the very life out of them so that vice chancellor ozpin has eternal youth or smthng?

idk?

listen

not the point

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i'm just saying

 **Velvs:**

ANYWAY

im free from the hell of faunus history and now im the hell of journalism

which probably wont be much better tbh

-side-eyes how the media treats faunus-

so yeah

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you'll do great anyway cause

especially if you go into photojournalism you're gonna kick like

a pretty remarkable amount of ass

which brings me to ask

 **Velvs:**

:O thanks coco!

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

can you come to the studio real quick today to check over my work?

i finished up with my prototype dress and i need a second pair of eyes

and by second pair of eyes i mean

a pair of eyes

that aren't hideously colourblind

 **Velvs:**

how are u on a fashion design course despite not being able to see the colour red?

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

by being arrogantly confident

 **Velvs:**

like holy shit

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

and utilising complete guesswork

it's fine

anyway can you come by or nah

cause also i wanted to know if you still wanna do photo for my portfolio y/n?

 **Velvs:**

you got it

just two more years of fakeass confidence and uve got this in the bag ;D

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

B)

* * *

 **20th September, 1:07pm**

* * *

 **Coco Adel**  
 _You've been friends for more than a year._  
 _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 **Velvs** :

hey

hello

yelloooooooooooooo

coco

hey

coconut

oh my good sweet grimm

wheres my side ho at

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

?

i'm your side ho?

what?

 **Velvs:**

i cant believe thats what made you look at your messages but okay

idec

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

who the fuck is your main ho

i'm offended

 **Velvs:**

anywaY-

wanna know smthng cool

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah like who is the main ho

 **Velvs:**

do you know the name belladonna

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

…

uh

 **Velvs:**

really coco

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

GIVE ME A CHANCE

oh wait shit i remember

they're uh

the family in charge of menagerie right

 **Velvs:**

well done you don't win a prize

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

aw

 **Velvs:**

anyway yeah they're the chieftains of menag, which theyve been for a… while

like quite a few generations

well fun fact they have a kid?

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

is this the cool thing

 **Velvs:**

im getting there

so everyone thought the kid of the cheiftains would like

*chieftains even

everyone thought they'd go to like the college of menag because yknow

gotta keep up the local pride sort of thing

and every faunus from menag knows thats where ghira and kali graduated from soooo

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

family tradition?

 **Velvs:**

itd make sense theyd go too?

yeah see

instead i show up to my first journalism lecture and we talk abt the module and everything

and i was chatting to some people sitting near me

and this one faunus introduces themself as blake?

and like

it rings a bell but i dunno where from yeah?

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

uh-huh

 **Velvs:**

and then a register got passed around for us all to sign in and i spot blakes surname

and it fuckign hit me?

theyre blake belladonna

like

the only child of ghira and kali belladonna BLAKE BELLADONNA

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

holy shit really?

 **Velvs:**

YUP

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

damn

rubbing shoulder with future political figures

have you employed aggressive friendship naevours

*manovers

*maneuvers

fuck i hate that word

 **Velvs:**

well i was gonna like

lowkey strike up a convo

but then i realise like? they purposely left out their surname when they introduced themself?

i mean i know most do

but it feels like they didnt wanna advertise who they were?

idk

maybe im projecting?

but

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

well that doesn't mean you should just not talk to them ever

you don't have to act like a fangirl or anything

just chat to 'em!

 **Velvs:**

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnn

im gonna

try

during seminar maybe?

maybe

idk

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

do iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

aggressive friendship maneouvers

…

did i spell that right

 **Velvs:**

yes

but also no

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

FUCK

* * *

 **23rd September, 3:17pm**

* * *

 **Blake Belladonna**  
 _You recently became friends._  
 _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 **Velvet:**

Thanks for accepting my friend request! :D

My friends would all probably tell you you've made a mistake since now you'll see all the garbage I post 24/7 LOL

 **Blake:**

np

dw itll never be as bad as mine haha

everyone shares memes to mine

 **Velvet:**

Nice! You'll probably be pleased to know I usually just sliiiiiide into people's DMs with my memes ;D

 **Blake:**

is it usually at 3am

'oh man i hope it's not a dick pic- nope its pepe'

 **Velvet:**

It's EXACTLY like that.

 **Blake:**

good

oh u said u wanted to share timetables?

 **Velvet:**

Yeah! Let me just go get a screenshot real fast.

 **Blake:**

here u go

 **Velvet:**

Thank you! Here's mine :)

Looks like we both have a lot of time to spare! :Oc

 **Blake:**

the blessing of creative courses

 **Velvet:**

#truth

So I figured when it gets to crunch time with exams and essays and such, we could meet up and do work together? I learned the hard way last year that stuff piles up REALLY quickly, lmao.

 **Blake:**

oh man i can imagine

also it says on your page that you did modern faunus history last year? i know you said youre redoing this year but i didnt realise youd switched course too

 **Velvet:**

Oh, yeah!

Modern Faunus History was sort of my jam when I was applying, but when I got to class… I didn't really realise how many in the class would be, uh, humans?

Or how many thought they knew the history better than the actual books.

In short, you could smell the racism from three corridors away, so I jumped ship.

 **Blake:**

gross

the racism i mean

not the ship jumping

if it

sounded that way

 **Velvet:**

Nah, I got you. B)

But yeah I changed over to journalism since that was my secondary choice anyway.

I'm big on photography and I'd like to work in those little indie magazines who write about Faunus movements and all that?

Real talk it'll give my parents a conniption just thinking about me going into the 'Danger Zone' for photos but y'knowwwwww.

 **Blake:**

i feel that

i was gonna do uh

social policy or something

but then i realised i kinda wanted to spend my time doing saomthing i was really passionate about and well

now im doing creative writing lol

*something

 **Velvet:**

That's so cool though!

And I mean if all else fails

Write about social policy? -SHRUG EMOJI-

 **Blake:**

beat the systemmmm

 **Velvet:**

Oh, I gotta pick up my laundry!

Talk to you later?

 **Blake:**

yeah

see you :)

* * *

 **23rd September, 10:42pm**

* * *

 **Yang Xiao-Long**  
 _You recently became friends._  
 _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 **Blake:**

hey so

okay firstly

 **Yang:**

Yeah?

 **Blake:**

did u steal my last bagel

weve known each other for three days

i dont think were at the level where we steal each others shit yang

also when did you even take it

 **Yang:**

Okay but are we still friends

Also it was when you went to the bathroom for a hot second and I kinda just shoved it in my mouth

 **Blake:**

i mean

i was in there for like 50 seconds

also yeah sure

idc too much about a nearly stale bagel but

 **Yang:**

In which case we ARE at the level where we steal each other's shit! :D

 **Blake**

…

touche

 **Yang:**

I mean I did expect you to be marginally more pissed haha

I was gonna buy you a new one! a better one.

 **Blake:**

please do

i really want one from that place we found near the dicks

*docks

DOCKS

I MEANT THE DOCKS

 **Yang:**

:3c

Sure, we can go tomorrow if you want?

 **Blake:**

nice

okay but secondly

today in seminar i met

a rly cute girl

 **Yang:**

!

Go ooooooooooon

 **Blake:**

okay so uh

so this journalism module is compulsory for reasons i dont fucking know and may enver know but

*never

theres only like one or two faunus apart from me and there was this girl called velvet? and she has rabbit ears only one is like

kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda missing?

 **Yang:**

Oh wow

Like

Cut off missing or just gone missing

 **Blake:**

cut off missing

which like

 **Yang:**

oh owie

 **Blake:**

pisses me off like u wouldnt believe but anyway

i think she twigged on who i was during class cause like

well i think she recognised me during lecture too cause she kept looking over

and shes really obvs from menag cause her accent is super thick

but anyway she wanted to chat with me about like

stuff

and things

and then she added me on here

 **Yang:**

She digs you B)

 **Blake:**

i wouldnt go THAT far

but like

shes really nice and like

idk

i didnt expect to get someone that cute talking 2 me this quick

 **Yang:**

Has it occurred to you that maybe you're a catch?

Super handsome, future Chieftain of Menag…

I've read the newspapers!

Beacon's girls are gonna be lining up

And the boys too, probs

Leave some for the rest of us tho ;D

 **Blake:**

no promises :)

…

did i just hear you fall off your bed

 **Yang:**

ssshhhhhhhhshsh

I couldn't reach my charger :(

 **Blake:**

 **Yang:**

 **Blake:**

truly the artist of our generation

 **Yang:**

ikr

* * *

 **24th September, 11:46am**

* * *

 **Coco Adel**  
 _You've been friends for more than a year._  
 _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 **Velvs:**

hmmmm

HMMMMMMMMMMMM

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yais?

 **Velvs:**

coco say you wanna talk to someone and like

you just CANT THINK

OF ANYTHING TO SAY

wyd

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

by chance is this about blake

 **Velvs:**

by chance it is any of your bees knees who tf it is hELP ME

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

it's blake

what i would do iiiiiis

 **Velvs:**

fuck the u

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

have you invited them to faunus soc yet?

 **Velvs:**

ah

noooooo

not yet…

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy not

 **Velvs:**

well firstly i like

oh man this sounds SO INSECURE!

but basically weve known each other for like

five days?

we were properly introduced YESTERDAY

and i dont wanna come across like

cause blake is a belladonna and thus is a Big Deal and i dont wanna make it sound like

'ur the future chieftain of menagerie home of the faunus ergo: you should jin faunus soc!'

*join

and i know its not what ill mean but im Scared

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

firstly: you're overthinking this tbh

and secondly: you've said it yourself that faun soc is for just chilling w/ other faunus and like

i'm sure they'll understand that you wanna offer a place

in a society that they'll be welcomed in?

and i mean if they're from menag like you say

vale's probably really new to them

 **Velvs:**

yeah they said something like that yesterday

we were talking about the maps that beacon gives the first years and how useful they are

and they said how easy it is to get turned around in vale where everything looks the same

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

seeeee?

at the very least they'll appreciate the thought

 **Velvs:**

yeah maybe

okay well

imma try asking on monday after lecture?

#prayforbun

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

well you wanted to talk to them now, didn't you?

message them

nooooooow

 **Velvs:**

mmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM

fien

brb

* * *

 **24th September, 11:49am**

* * *

 **Blake Belladonna  
** _You recently became friends.  
_ _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 **Velvet:**

Hey!

So, I was thinking about if you might b

*might be interested in joining Beacon's Faunus society?

I became the social media manager last year and Faunus Soc is really cool place to chill out!

We don't do much we just sorta

It's like a community, y'know?

Anyway, you can join for free and I thought it might be a nice place to just meet up and do stuff!

We do talks and stuff too, it's pretty #hype.

So yeah, we can talk about it on Monday if you wanna know more or anything! :)

* * *

 **25th September, 1:24pm**

* * *

 **Velvet Scarlatina  
** _You recently became friends.  
_ _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._  
 _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 **Blake:**

hey uh

sorry i didnt like

get back to you

for ages

but uh

thanks for the offer but like i dunno

if im really ready to like

do society stuff

yet

not cause like i dont appreciate the offer or anything and it sounds like

super cool?

and maybe i will eventually but rn im like

yeah

uh

sorry

* * *

 **25th September, 1:36pm**

* * *

 **Coco Adel**  
 _You've been friends for more than a year._  
 _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 **Velvs:**

mmmmmmmmm coco

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah?

 **Velvs:**

i think ive made a Mistake?

* * *

 _ **[Author's Note]:**_ So I love text logs. And diary entries. And any sort of stream-of-consciousness thing. They're my favourite thing to read and write! So The Frappuccino Logs is something that's super experimental that I've been picking away at over the past few weeks. It doesn't... have a plot except that Blake/Velvet/Weiss are endgame, but if you like reading the archives of losers trying to interact sensibly and failing miserably then boy do I have your Good Shit right here.

Also, in this I'm using the British University system because... I'm British and also at Uni rn. So if you're wondering what the heck modules are or why none of this makes sense, that would be why. :D


	2. CHPTR II - Long Way From Home

FIVE DAYS PRIOR

* * *

 **20th September, 11:16am**

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

 _You recently became friends._

 _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 **Weiss:**

Judging from the sheer volume of missed calls I've been getting from my father, I think he found out I lied about what course I'm doing.

 **Rutabaga:**

i thought u said itd take months? D: x_x

 **Weiss:**

I assumed it would, but who knows how he found out.

But unless he wants to cause public uproar by showing up to Beacon to do nothing less than drag me out of lectures, I think he hasn't much choice but to deal with it, for now.

 **Rutabaga:**

im guessing he doesnt like journalism much huh? xD

 **Weiss:**

Quite.

Well, I think he's also angry that I lied to his face about doing business studies and financing.

I think he thought I didn't have it in me.

How little he knows.

 **Rutabaga:**

heck yea!

do what makes u happy :DDDD

 **Weiss:**

Besides, if I can use the wide variety of skills in journalism to help reveal his… 'unsavoury' businesses practises then the world will be better for it.

 **Rutabaga:**

ur living out the like

movie style teenage rebellion rn!

cause the worst yang n i would ever do was like

run away to a friends house

but ur at a university miles away from home! goin against ur old man!

when does the book come out weiss! wheres the film! :DDDD

 **Weiss:**

Rest assured I'll be the first to tell you when either of them do.

Though I'm more interested in your book, Ruby.

Not everyday someone manages to come to University two years early, is it?

 **Rutabaga:**

!

well i mEan

.\\\\\\\\.

i got! super lucky!

beacons super flexible if ur prortfolio is good and mine is like

p good? i guess?

nnnnnnnnnn lets go back

2 talking shit abt ur dad please

 **Weiss:**

Fair.

Oh, I need to take a call from Winter.

Talk later?

 **Rutabaga:**

sure!

say hi to winter 4 me!

* * *

 **Phone Transcript - 20th September, 11:17am**

* * *

 **We:**

Hi, Win.

 **Wi:**

Weiss, as _ever_ you're able to cause chaos when you're not even here. What did you do?

Also, hello.

 **We:**

I might have applied to a different course at Beacon than I told our father.

He might've also been under the illusion I'd be studying business and not, say, journalism.

 **Wi:**

 _Weiss._

 **We:**

 _Winter._

I did warn you I wasn't letting him control my future anymore. I've had this planned for months now.

 **Wi:**

And whilst I'm proud of you for throwing a wrench into his plans, you're in water so hot even I can't get you out of this.

I haven't seen him this angry in _years_ , Weiss.

 **We:**

I know, I know, but I've got a handle on it. He can't do anything without causing public spectacle, and I've spoken about this at length with Chancellor Ozpin. He knows father might take some steps-

 **Wi:**

Was it the Chancellor who told our father?

 **We:**

Pft, I doubt it. What would he have to gain?

 **Wi:**

A favour from our father, money, prestige-

 **We:**

Winter. It's _fine._ I'm happy where I am, and I've made the right choice. The Schnee Corporation has done so much untold damage that I want to start helping to make changes, even if it means dragging our name through the mud myself.

 **Wi:**

… Alright, okay. I trust you. But I still expect you to get good grades, business or journalism or what have you.

 **We:**

Like you can expect anything less of me. I'll call later, okay? Oh, also, my friend says hi.

 **Wi:**

Uh, hi? Bye? Love you.

 **We:**

Love you too, Win.

* * *

 **20th September, 11:20am**

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

 _You recently became friends._

 _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 **Weiss:**

Well, that went better than expected.

 **Rutabaga:**

whatd she say!

did u say hi?

 **Weiss:**

Yes, I did. Also she was just warning me my father has tipped off the deep end of royally pissed, but that's nothing I didn't already know.

I think it'll be best that I don't go home for the Winter Solstice… or Summer's… or maybe I'll just avoid going home for the next three years?

 **Rutabaga:**

that sounds reasonable xD

you can always come to my place! dadll love u!

 **Weiss:**

Really?

 **Rutabaga:**

i mean i know we havent known each other for v long

but ur rly cool! and chill. :D

and im glad we met on that forum cause then we didnt have to come here not knowing shit abt anyone haha

so! i think! my dad would rly like u!

and yang will 2 but she makes a lot of puns ull have to deal w/ that

 **Weiss:**

I'll think about it.

Thank you. :)

 **Rutabaga:**

ur welc!

oh man penny just came round.

brb ttyl? :Oc

 **Weiss:**

Of course. See you later.

FIVE DAYS LATER

* * *

 **25th September, 1:36pm**

* * *

 **Coco Adel**

 _You've been friends for more than a year._

 _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 **Velvs:**

mmmmmmmmm coco

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah?

 **Velvs:**

i think ive made a Mistake?

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

how so

 **Velvs:**

i asked blake is theyd like to join funaus soc and its

not sounding great lmao

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

what they'd say? were they an asshole.

velv are they an asshole.

 **Velvs:**

no they were REALLY nice abt it but like

oh man i super like i really

put the pressure on fUCK

i shouldve

not done this!

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velvet, chill for a hot second okay

what did they say

c/p it for me

 **Velvs:**

'hey uh

sorry i didnt like

get back to you

for ages

but uh

thanks for the offer but like i dunno

if im really ready to like

do society stuff

yet

not cause like i dont appreciate the offer or anything and it sounds like

super cool?

and maybe i will eventually but rn im like

yeah

uh

sorry'

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

…

you made it sound a LOT worse than it actually is?

 **Velvs:**

HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velvet they're just saying they're not ready for soc stuff yet and like

that's fine! i don't blame 'em tbh the start of year is always super busy so like

 **Velvs:**

like i know

this

already

but i just

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velvet

 **Velvs:**

nnnNN-

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velvet it is not as bad as you think

if you think you need to you can go apologise but like

well you've sent them a read receipt now so they know you've seen it

 **Velvs:**

oh shit

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

go talk to them before i fight you

GO

 **Velvs:**

FINE

* * *

 **25th September, 1:38pm**

* * *

 **Blake Belladonna**

 _You recently became friends._

 _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 **Velvet:**

Hey, it's alright!

I just wanted you to know we kind of existed in case you ever were interested in joining a society of any sort, haha.

Sorry if I made you feel pressured or anything! D:

 **Blake:**

oh no like

you didnt

and im really glad u told me cause i was kinda hoping there was something like that here

its just right now im getting super swamped w/ sorting my shit/life out here

and i dont wanna make people think im gonna spend time w/ them and then like

turn around

and say im too busy all the time

lol

if u still wanna like

talk abt it on monday tho im down w/ that

 **Velvet:**

Oh! Okay! :D

I get that, and it's fine! We'll still be here (hopefully) if you wanna come round sometime :)

And yeah, we could get coffee or lunch of something after lecture if you'd like?

 **Blake:**

yeah thats cool w/ me

and yeah thanks for the invite?

i rly appreciate it

 **Velvet:**

No problem!

* * *

 **25th September, 1:42pm**

* * *

 **Coco Adel**

 _You've been friends for more than a year._

 _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 **Velvs:**

CRISIS AVERTED

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

would that be because

perchance

there was no crisis in the first place? maybe?

 **Velvs:**

stfu

anyway blake and i are going out for coffee after lecture on m,onday to talk so

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

a DATE?

 **Velvs:**

whatever

NO

a coffee outing!

like friends do!

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

youuuuuuuuuuu like blake

it's a date

 **Velvs:**

who tf said i like blake

what

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

every time you get super worried over something you did or said or w/ever it's 'cause you like that person

velvet i know you

this is what you do

 **Velvs:**

S T F U

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

which brings me to ask - blake: hot or not

 **Velvs:**

shut? the hell your face?

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

HOT OR NOT SIMPLE QUESTION

 **Velvs:**

fuckignnn

HOT

OKAY

BYW

BYEEEEEEEEE

 **words can't hurt me these shades are gucci:**

t

velvet you USELESS QUEER

* * *

 **25th September, 1:40pm**

* * *

 **Yang Xiao-Long**

 _You recently became friends._

 _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 **Blake:**

-squints-

yang can u tell me if i just got asked out on a date or nah

 **Yang:**

Beg your pardon

 **Blake:**

yeah uh

okay so velvet asked me if i wanted to join faunus soc

and in a uh

VERY

roundabout way

i said no cause like

im

v busy rn haha

 **Yang:**

Kay

 **Blake:**

but then i think she got all worried shed overstepped and apologised

and i said it was chill

and then she said we could go out for coffee 2gether if like

i wanted to?

after mondays lecture?

date? y/n?

 **Yang:**

Realsitically I'm gonna say that was just a kind gesture

*realistically

But at the same time

You just got asked out by a cute girl my pAL-

 **Blake:**

shit okay

uh

how do i

how do i do the date thing

 **Yang:**

She's into you you don't gotta dso shit

Other than like

Shower

And look pretty

(Pretty hot eheheheh)

 **Blake:**

okay

oh man

i barely know her tho gjkfdhg

 **Yang:**

Then use the date to get to know her!

This is why dates were invented

The fruit I mean

Are datesa fruit?

*a fruit?

 **Blake:**

? i do not know and i do not care

brb i gotta see if i have nicer clothes

that arent like

a hoodie

and jeans

 **Yang:**

Go get the girl B)

* * *

 **25th September, 1:45pm**

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

 _You've been friends for more than a year._

 _Sister._

 _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 **Yangarang:**

MY BUDDY HAS A DATE W/ A CUTE GIRL IN THEIR CLASS

I gotta be their wingman

 **Roobaloo:**

arent we only like five days into semester? O.O

 **Yangarang:**

When you are older and all that is in our kingdom belongs to you

You will learn that five days is Enough

 **Roobaloo:**

? okay whatever

anyway did i tell u that weiss MEGA pissed off her dad 2day

 **Yangarang:**

No matter how much you say it I still can't believe you somehow becamse friends with THE weiss schnee

how do you do that

also tell me more

 **Roobaloo:**

i have a gift

anyway so weiss told me she didnt tell her dad sahe wasnt doing business but journalism instead right

he found out 2day

and hes losin it! xD

 **Yangarang:**

O shit

 **Roobaloo:**

but weiss says he cant do shit and shes like

so chill :O

shes like 'he cant touch me if he doesnt wanna start shit' and im like oooooooooh my good grimm

i told her i want a film

about her rad teenage rebellion

 **Yangarang:**

Sounds metal as fuck

I gotta meet this kid sometime holy shit

 **Roobaloo:**

yeh!

also since she doesnt rly wanna go home for winter… or anytime rly i asked if she wanted to stay at our place maybe?

do you

think thats a good idea

 **Yangarang:**

Our dad would let a pack of wolves stay at our place

Did she say yes?

 **Roobaloo:**

she said maybe which is basically yes!

 **Yangarang:**

NICE

So you're enjoying your uni experience then ;D

 **Roobaloo:**

you sound like dad :/

but yeh

its going okay! actually!

ive made friends and stuff!

and i like the course

and the lecturersss

 **Yangarang:**

Told ya you would B)

Hmmmm

 **Roobaloo:**

hm?

 **Yangarang:**

Imma add Weiss on here ;D

Does she enjoy… memes?

 **Roobaloo:**

oh no

* * *

 **25th September, 1:56pm**

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee**

 _Friend request sent._

 _Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University._

 **Yang:**

Heeeeeeeeeeeey booooooooooooo

Heard from my sister you're a bit of a shit-starter ;)

 **Weiss:**

…

Oh no.

* * *

[Author's Note]: Weiss is much deeper shit than anyone realised, huh... especially now Yang's here! ;D


End file.
